Catch Me I'm Dreaming
by ijustwokeup
Summary: A reoccurring dream has consumed Videl's sleep. She never found much meaning to it... until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Catch Me I'm Dreaming**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

I'm falling. I fall, fall endlessly into the pitch of darkness. The weight of my arms and legs burden me and I'm sinking faster into oblivion. I try to pry my lips apart so that I can scream for help but nothing comes out. No one can hear me as I plummet further into the depths of blackness. I feel helpless and forgotten. Fear and despair is about to swallow me whole… until I am saved. A feint feeling of warmth engulfs me as a pair of arms wraps me from behind. I look down and see those strong arms holding me, keeping me from falling further down the endless hole. And before I can turn around to see who saved me, I am suddenly shooting up towards a bright blue sky. He is still holding me, whoever he is. And I wish I could turn around to thank him. But instead I wake up.

As I try and adjust my tired eyes to the morning sunlight, rubbing them occasionally, I let out a hefty yawn. My jaw stretches to the point where I feel I might get lockjaw, but it feels good anyhow. The dream is but a feint memory now. I vaguely remember that I was falling. I hate dreams when I fall. It's especially the worst when I wake up in the middle of it: falling and falling until I suddenly awaken, and my body spasms like I was just electrocuted. I'm just glad that it didn't happen this time.

Even though I can't remember much of it anymore, I know what I dreamt. I've had the same dream, or at least very similar dreams, countless times. And they always end the same. I'm saved by someone and I can never make out who it is. At first, I was obsessed with trying to figure out who it could be. Each night I mentally prepared myself to have this dream so that I could control my own actions. Lucid dreaming, I think that's what it's called. But I was never successful in doing anything I planned before I fell asleep. After a while I just gave up on trying to unveil whose arms they belong to, and now it's gotten to the point where this reoccurring dream is just a normal part of my sleep.

There's a knock on my bedroom door and my mind zips back to reality. I tell the person to come in and one of the butlers pops his head in. "Miss Videl, it's time to get up and prepare for school," he says. Isn't it obvious that I'm already up?

I give him a nod anyway and hop out of bed. I brush my teeth and shower, comb my hair and style them in my usual pigtails. Once I dress myself, I head downstairs for some breakfast. I frown to see that my father ate the rest of the cereal, leaving an empty cardboard box in the pantry cupboard. How annoying. Throw it away if there's nothing in it, no one wants crumbs and milk for breakfast. I then notice a box of protein bars, so I take one for the ride and head to school in my jetcopter.

The second I walk into the classroom, I feel someone tug my arm and pull me off to the side. It's Erasa, my best friend. She can be a little dim at times, but she and I have been friends since grade school. She's the only one I really feel comfortable talking to about pretty much anything.

"Hi to you too, Erasa," I say sarcastically.

"Videl! Did you hear?" she asks, "There's a new transfer student starting today. I hear he's a guy. Do you think he'll be cute?"

"I don't know. Who cares?" I say back. I really have no interest for such menial gossip.

"Oh, c'mon. Aren't you at least a little curious? All the guys in our class are so lame. I hope he's cute!" she continues. I raise an eyebrow at her as I watch her clasp her hands together, her mind wandering off into dreamland.

"I'll let you have dibs," I say to her. Hopefully she gets the hint that I just don't care.

"Lame? I hope you're not including me in that batch, Erasa."

I turn my head and see Sharpner sitting at his desk. He's another friend of mine, but I try not to get too close with him. Sometimes he tries to hit on me and all I can do is gag. He's a good friend, though. And a great teammate when it comes to sports.

"And what if I was?" Erasa shoots back at him. They always tease each other like this, constantly going at each other's throat. It's all in fun, of course. But it's come to the point where I sometimes wonder if they secretly like each other. Erasa denies it, but I can't help the feeling.

"Aw, hell. What do I care if you think the guys in this classroom are lame? You clearly don't have an eye for beauty," Sharpner says smugly. Erasa and I both roll our eyes as he flicks his long blond hair behind his shoulder.

"Do you always have to be so… so self-absorbed?" I say as I seat myself at my desk.

"Can't blame me for being born beautiful, Videl," he replies with another smug look. "You know, if you and I had a kid I bet he'd be even more beautiful –"

"Shut it," I snap before I let him finish.

Our homeroom teacher walks in and I thank him under my breath for saving me from another wretched attempt of Sharpner's in trying to "get" with me. Mr. S looks like he's not in the best of moods, so I quickly turn my whole body around to face the front of the class and wait for him to start talking.

"Good morning, class. Before we begin with attendance, I have a quick announcement," he says.

Erasa nudges me by the elbow, which I figure she's doing because of the new transfer student she just told me about.

"We have a new transfer student joining us today."

Called it.

"Please give him a warm welcome. He was able to pass the entrance exam with a perfect score, so I'm sure many of you can learn from him."

A bookworm? Sorry to shatter your hopes, Erasa. Looks like another "lame" one is joining the crew of guys in this class.

I watch Mr. S wave his hand towards the door. "Come on in," he says.

The door opens and a black-haired boy walks in. His short hair is unruly and he's rather tall. His lightly colored skin just screams that he's an indoor kid. I guess that's to be expected coming from a guy who aced the entrance exam.

"Hello," the boy speaks timidly as he waves, "my name is Gohan. It's nice to meet you all."

"Wow! He's a cutie!" Erasa swoons as she nudges my arm again.

OK, so he is kind of cute, I'll give her that much. But what makes him any different than any other guy in this class? And so he's smart. That probably makes him less cool for being a nerd.

I hear Mr. S tell the new guy to take a seat wherever he'd like, and before I know it, Erasa stands up and points to the empty chair next to her, hollering at the kid to come sit. She really is trying to make a move on him. To my surprise, he tells her, "Sure." and walks over and sits down. Erasa introduces herself, and then me, then Sharpner. And before either of us can say hello, Erasa bombards the guy with question after question – not that I care. That is, until she mentions me to him.

"So, Gohan. I bet you don't know who Videl's pop is," says Erasa.

"Who?" he asks.

"You're gonna get a kick out of this. Videl's father is the one and only Mr. Satan!" she exclaims. Oh, not this again.

"No way! Mr. Satan is your dad? Wow, that must be pretty awesome, your dad being the World Champion and all," he leans forward and says to me.

I give him a shrug and Erasa starts to run her mouth again. "Yeah, pretty neat, huh? And being the friend of the daughter of the World Champion's not too shabby either."

Even though Erasa continues to talk to the new kid, I keep my mouth shut. Even Sharpner joins in on the conversation, sandwiching me in between the three, making it harder for me to tune them out. What's so interesting about him anyway? Only thing on my mind right now is hoping for a call from the chief of police about some dimwitted criminals. I've been itching for a fight, and I haven't gotten a call from them for six days now. Makes me wonder if the Satan police has finally shaped up. Doubtful.

Lunch time comes around, and it looks like Erasa made friends with the new kid. I watch Gohan take a seat next to her, across from me. And before I notice anything else, I feel my jaw drop to the floor from catching sight of his meal.

"You've got to be nuts. You're not really going to finish all of that, are you?" I ask as I eye the mountainous plates of food. He must have plucked a handful of every dish in the cafeteria.

Gohan chuckles nervously as he rubs the back of his neck. I can see him blushing in embarrassment. "I guess I have what you call a bottomless stomach," he says with a goofy grin.

I watch him as he breaks a pair of chopsticks, studying him as he eyes his meal. I'm at a loss for words, and possibly my own appetite. He dives in without pause and it doesn't take long until he devours every morsel of food on his plate.

"That was delicious! I think I'll go up for seconds," Gohan says as he pats his stomach.

"S-seconds?" Erasa seems to be just as astonished as I am. It's a given. We've never seen anyone eat like this kid before. And I can already tell by the tone of Erasa's voice that she's losing interest in the guy. She never really could stand gluttons.

"Hey, if a guy's gotta eat, a guy's gotta eat," Sharpner chimes in. I almost forgot he was sitting next to me. "Although, I've definitely never seen anyone eat like you before, Gohan."

Again, Gohan rubs the back of his neck and blushes. He's a timid one, alright; I can tell that much. I doubt he could put up a fight if he tried. Unfortunate, really. I was kind of hoping that the new student would have some type of athletic skill in him. And then it occurs to me that I never actually asked him.

So I ask, "Gohan, you don't happen to play any sports, do you?"

"N-no, not really," he answers.

I should have figured. I was right about him being an indoors kid. He must just keep to his books or something. I let Sharpner take over the conversation with his usual boasts about being the captain of the boxing club. Meanwhile, my mind drifts into the world of martial arts. I want to fight so badly. I was hoping the chief would call with something by lunchtime, but it looks like it's another calm and peaceful day. Damn it.

It feels like forever, but school finally ends. I'm glad because I'm itching to go home and spar with my father's pupils. I know I surpass them all with my skills, but they're all I have to work with. I wish Dad would let me spar with him, but he refuses. Always telling me his training techniques are top secret; and he can't risk letting even me, his only daughter, know.

I hop into my jetcopter and head towards home. It's not long until I stop and hit the brakes, though. I spot a group of men huddling in a circle down below, on a narrow street off the main road. Slowly, I descend until I get a better look at what's going on. I refocus my eyes and realize the men are ganging up on a young woman.

I immediately feel enraged. I hear myself spit out the word "scum" before I fully descend to the ground. The sound of my engines disrupts the men and they all turn to face me as I land my jetcopter. I can tell already that a couple of the men recognize my yellow aircraft. They look like a deer caught in headlights, while the others seem baffled and oblivious.

I land my feet onto the firm ground and retreat my jetcopter into its Capsule. Meanwhile, two of the six men have already fled. The remaining four stand there and stare at me like I'm some Martian from another universe. I then shift my eyes over to the woman, who is shaking like a scared Chihuahua.

I lift my finger and point at the poor woman, shooting my glare at the culprits. "What are you doing to her?" I demand.

There is a pause before one of the men step forward. He is large, maybe three or four times my size. The first thing I notice is the shit-eating grin on his chubby face.

"What's it to you? Why don't you mind your own business, missy. We ain't doin' nothin' wrong," he says.

"Only a toddler would fall for your lies," I retort back. "I advise that you stop harassing her and leave. Now."

The fat man laughs; his gut jiggles to the rhythm of his snorts and guffaws. Ugh. How putrid his breath is. I warn him and his gang once more before he scowls at me and asks, "Who are you to tell me and my buddies what to do? What makes you think you can? You don't want to start any trouble now, do you?"

I smirk in response. Clearly he doesn't know who he's dealing with. "What do you mean?" I innocently ask. "It seemed to me that trouble was already here. I'm just here to clean up the mess."

He sneers and cries out, "Cocky bitch!" before he lunges towards me.

I watch him advance as I ground myself to the Earth, balling my fists up, ready to fight. Moments before we're at arm's length, the reflection of the sun shines in my eyes. I blink twice and realize he is holding a knife in his right hand. What an amateur.

I raise my left arm up, elbow forward, palm open. I prepare myself to stop the man's hand from thrusting towards me until something pulls me away. And before I know it, I'm suddenly staring at a random store front. I feel that something has wrapped around my waist, so I look down. A pair of arms. Just below those arms I see a ragged brown welcome mat on the ground, which leads me to trail my eyes up the glass door in front of me, where I finally catch sight of my reflection. And his.

I feel his grip loosen and I turn around to face him. "Gohan?" I ask in bafflement. He gives me this look of relief as he gently smiles. What the hell is going on?

"That was close, Videl. You could have gotten really hurt," he says calmly.

I feel my brow wrinkle as my mind tries to register what had just happened. Just a second ago I was facing a man who was about to lunge at me with a knife. And now… oh – he couldn't mean?

"Where are they?" I demand.

Gohan points to his left and says, "They're just around the corner. I pulled you over here when I saw that guy had a knife."

I force my mouth shut and fight the urge to yell at him for making such a stupid mistake. Instead, I dash around the corner and prepare myself again to fight. But to my surprise, I don't see a single soul. I look to my left, and then to my right. Where the hell did they all go? I turn back around and am immediately greeted by Gohan's torso. I look up at him and cock my eyebrow. I want answers.

"Where did they all go?" I ask, feeling irritated.

"I-I don't know," he answers, rubbing his neck. "There's a woman there, maybe she knows." Gohan points down the street at the small figure cradling herself in the shadows. It's the same woman who was being harassed by those men.

I walk up to her and kneel down to level my face with hers. I ask her if she's OK, and she tells me she's just in a bit of shock. I then ask her if she saw what happened to those men.

"I… I'm not sure, really. I was surrounded by them, all of them. Then you showed up… But then it was like I blinked and they all vanished, including you."

"Yes, well, technically I didn't _vanish._ I was just… temporarily relocated," I say as I shoot Gohan a glare. "But whatever happened to those men, I'm glad they're gone now. Can you stand?"

She nods and gets up on her feet. She then thanks me a thousand times before she finds herself a cab to take her home. I don't understand why she thanks me, it's not like I did anything, but I let her anyway. Once she leaves, I turn my attention to Gohan. I can sense his uneasiness; he must know I'm upset.

"I… I'm sorry," he mutters. Does he even understand why I'm mad?

"Gohan," I say, "I know you're the new kid and all. But listen. Here in Satan City, I beat the baddies around here. Got it?"

"What do you mean?" he asks, dumbfounded.

Oh brother. Looks like I need to spell it out for him. So I tell him, "I mean that I fight crime. I fight **criminals**. Criminals like the guys you let get away. If you hadn't shown up and shoved me around the corner, I could have nabbed them. With my pinky, no less!" I place my hands on my hips and try to contain much of my anger. He is new in town, after all.

"But… he had a knife! Don't you think that's a bit dangerous?" he asks me.

I can't help but laugh a little. He really has no clue who I am. I shake my head as I let out my last chuckle. "Look, Gohan. Don't worry about me. I appreciate your concern, but my dad's the World Champion! Don't you think I'd know a bit of martial arts? Besides, the police ask for my help all the time. Hooligans like those guys would have been no match for me. Even if they all had knives."

I see Gohan's eyes widen a bit, and I think he finally understands. "Oh, I see. Wow, Videl, that's amazing!" he says.

"It's no big deal, really," I tell him. "Just don't get in my way next time, alright?"

"S-sure," he meekly agrees.

Gohan and I part ways, and I pull my jetcopter's Capsule out. My aircraft appears from the cloud of smoke and I board it to finally head home. I'm rather upset. I was sure that I was going to be able to knock a few teeth out, if it weren't for Gohan. I'll just have to spar with Dad's pupils like I planned, I suppose.

As I zip through the skies of Satan City, I suddenly feel a cloud of guilt rain down on me. I shouldn't have been so angry with Gohan. He was only trying to help, after all. I never should have assumed he would know what I do around this city.

…It's weird, though.

For some strange reason, while I was being pulled back by him, his arms wrapped around me, for that split second, I felt a wave of déjà vu hit me. Yes. It's clear to me now. It was just like in my dreams.

* * *

End, chapter 1.

A/N: My first attempt at writing a first person POV story. I hope it turned out OK! I know that a lot of POV stories can turn out to be a hit or miss. *crosses fingers*

On another note, for those of you reading Puppy Love, I apologize. I now have the time to update the story, however I'm having immense amount of trouble updating it. A writer's block, if you will. I was hoping that writing this piece would allow me to gain some new motivation to continue writing PL, so I'll have to see how it goes. I'm not a fan of beginning a new multi-chapter fic while I have one WIP (working in progress) and unfinished, but the idea for this fic stuck to me and I **had** to write it out. At least the first chapter. Again, I reeeealllly really am sorry about the long wait for PL. I hope you all understand. :(

But, if you could be so kind: please let me know what you think about this story thus far. Like I said, I've never really attempted a first person POV fic before. It's an interesting challenge, certainly. Any comments, criticisms, or even suggestions would be very helpful. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Catch Me I'm Dreaming**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

No. It just doesn't make sense. Gohan can't be the person in all those dreams I've had. Do I even listen to myself when I think? The kid didn't save me from anything; he made me miss my chance to serve a little justice. It makes me angry just thinking about it.

I throw a hard punch at my opponent and miss. I watch my father's pupil take a couple steps back, switching his footing a few times. He's sweating and breathing hard, and I'm only just getting started.

A guy puts his arms around me and I'm making conclusions already. And here I thought I was over my dreams.

I watch my opponent sweep forward and raise his knee up to his chest, his fists guarding his face. Immediately, I shield myself with my forearms and I'm light on my toes. He goes for a low kick to my right calf, and I quickly take my leg and swing it around clock-wise, landing a drop kick on his shoulder. The man crumples to the floor and it takes a while for him to lift himself off the ground.

"Damn it, Videl," he grunts as he brings himself atop of his knees. "You didn't actually have to hit me with that one."

"S-sorry, Fritz," I say as I put my fists down. I forgot I was sparring.

"I know you haven't gotten a call from the police for a while now, but could you wait until you see a punching bag to release your pent up frustration?" Fritz says.

"I was just distracted, but thanks for reminding me," I sneer.

"How long has it been now?" He asks as he grabs for his squirt bottle and towel. "A week?"

"Six days, actually," I correct him.

He chuckles a little before he squirts water into his mouth. "Looks to me that the Satan police is finally beginning to shape up. Unless that rumor about that new crime fighter is true."

I pause. New crime fighter? I feel my eyes narrow at him and I demand that he explain. He tells me that there's been news about a mysterious fighter combing the city for low-life, petty criminals.

"Rumor has it that this person's been doing such a fine job at it, that the police are getting a run for their paychecks, if you know what I mean," he explains.

"Well? Who is this supposed fighter?" I ask impatiently. If this all is true, that means whoever this guy is, he's stealing my job too.

"I told you it's a rumor, didn't I? I have no idea. **He** could be a **she **for all I know. Or he may not exist at all," Fritz points out to me.

I watch him rub his right shoulder and rotate it a few times. "Sorry I hit you," I say.

"I'll be fine. Just don't make it a habit. You're the strongest fighter in this dojo, you know. But I guess that's no surprise since you're Mr. Satan's daughter," Fritz replies. "By the way, Videl. Were you the one who took care of that group of men nearby your school earlier today?"

Group of men? He can't mean those men that got away from me, does he? I ask him to tell me the details and it seems I'm right. Four men were nabbed by the police not far from the street where I spotted them. They were pretty ragged and beaten up – conscious, but barely. Fritz says the police assumed that I took care of them and left them busted up in the ally, but that's hardly the truth. I never even got the chance to touch them. Now I feel more confused than ever. The fact that they disappeared so suddenly drew suspicions as it is, but now that I hear that they were all somehow taken care of makes me think this rumor about that new crime fighter is true.

Damn it, if it weren't for Gohan trying to "save" the freaking day, I'd have taken care of those guys before Mr. Mystery came and stole my job.

I suddenly feel angry and annoyed, so I walk out of the dojo without saying bye to Fritz. It looks like I'm going to have to talk to the chief for some more concrete answers. Once I get to my bedroom, I close the door behind me and pull out my cell phone. It rings four times before someone picks up.

"Satan Police, Lt. Kite speaking," the voice on the other line says.

"Put Jon on the phone," I demand.

Kite begins to sputter after recognizing my voice and says, "V-V-Videl! Y-yes, ma'am, right away."

I faintly hear him call for Chief Loo through the ear piece, and it's not long until he transfers the phone over. "Chief Jon Loo of Satan Police speaking," I hear him say.

"What's this rumor I hear, Jon? Someone cleaning up the streets?" I say accusingly. "Why haven't I been informed about this?"

"Videl, didn't your father teach you any manners? How about a 'Hi, Jon', or a 'How are you'?" he chortles a bit.

Sneering, I counter, "Cut the crap, I'm not in the mood. What's going on? Is what I'm hearing true?"

I hear the chief give out a heavy sigh. "Why do you think I haven't contacted you for a week?" he points out.

"Six days," I correct him.

"Six, seven, whatever. Fact is, those rumors you're hearing about are true. There's somebody cleaning up these streets and he's not affiliated with the police. And gathering from the tone of your voice, this person's not connected to you in any way either," he explains. "Want to hear the crazy part, though? None of us have spotted this person; we've only come across the aftermath of his doings. Every victim we've found that's been targeted by this person was either in the midst of illegal activity, was armed, or has a criminal record. We have no solid proof if this person is just targeting these people for fun, or is actually fighting crime; but it's safe to say that we've been getting less and less calls ever since these rumors started – hence why we haven't called you. We just don't have work."

"Great." That's all that comes out of my mouth. I can't believe it. Some bimbo is going around town and wiping it clean of criminals, and no one knows what he looks like. I feel extremely unsatisfied with the answers I've been getting, and I'm even more irritated than before. I tell the chief thanks, anyway, and we hang up. It looks like it's going to be up to me to find out what's really going on.

I wake up the next morning in a daze. School starts in half an hour and I know if I don't get up now, I'll be late. But it just feels so good to lie in bed. One of my butlers knocks on my door and calls to me to get up, but I ignore him. All I want to do is lie face down in my pillow and bask in the comfort of my own bed.

My cell phone goes off and my peaceful state is broken. Annoyed, I let out a huff and reach for my phone. It's Erasa. Why is she calling me so early? I pick up the call and put the phone against my ear, murmuring "Hello" into my pillow.

"Good morning, Videl!" Her voice could very well be an alarm clock. "Sorry I'm calling you so early, but I figured I should let you know."

The tone in her voice jolts me up from my pillow. She doesn't sound like her usual bubbly self, so I become attentive.

"You should turn on the news," she says.

I immediately reach for the TV remote and change the channel to ZTV News. With my phone still against my ear, I watch intently as a news reporter speaks to the camera. There is an ally way behind her, and I can't help but think that it looks familiar. I then realize that the volume is set low, so I jab at the button a few times until I can hear the report.

"…No one has confirmed who this mysterious fighter is, except those who have been served justice," I hear the reporter finish up. She then places her fingers against her ear and says, "I'm getting news that our reporter, Pete, has just gotten an exclusive interview with one of the captured culprits. I'm turning the cameras to you, now, Pete."

The screen flickers and a young man with a microphone stands in place of the previous reporter. It takes a few seconds until he begins to speak. "Thanks, Lila," he says. He then points to the building behind him. "I'm here at the Satan police station, where four men were taken into custody just last night and are now being held without bail. These men were allegedly victims of the new mystery fighter, and ZTV has just gotten the O.K. to have an exclusive interview with one of them."

The reporter walks inside the station and heads down the hall past the main office. He reaches the first holding cell and turns back to the camera. "This man was found barely conscious in an ally off of Orange Avenue along with his crew, who are being held in separate cells at the moment," he explains. He then turns towards the cell and the camera shifts over so that viewers like me can get a glimpse of the man held inside. He sticks his microphone in and asks, "Sir, can you please tell me and everyone at home what exactly happened yesterday?"

The fat man that almost attacked me with a knife walks up to the cell's gate. His face is beaten and bruised – his left eye purple and blue, his right cheek swollen. The man swipes the reporter's microphone and grips it until I can see his veins popping out through the TV.

"I'll tell you who did this to me," he sneers. "A chick!"

What?

"A… a 'chick', you say?" the reporter asks.

"Yeah! She came up and yelled at all of us. We weren't doin' nothin' wrong!" he says.

Liar.

"B-but, before I knew it, the wind was knocked outta me and me and my boys were flat on the ground, beaten to a pulp! She did it!"

I can't believe my ears.

"Videl? Videl?" I hear Erasa's voice from a distance. I forgot I was still on the phone with her. I place my phone back against my ear and mutter something – I'm not even sure what. I'm in too much shock.

I mean, yeah, I wanted to beat those guys up, and badly too. But I didn't! All of this just doesn't make any sense. How does this guy _not_ know who attacked him? Rightfully so, of course. But is this mystery fighter invisible or something?

"Videl!" I hear Erasa scream at me through the phone.

"What?" I finally manage to reply.

"I need to head out, or I'm going to be late for school. We'll talk when I see you, OK?" Erasa says and hangs up.

School… school! Shit, I'm going to be late. As the report continues to air, I turn the TV off and quickly make my way there.

I somehow manage to get to class just before the bell rings. It's math class, and I'm having trouble concentrating and listening to the teacher. I look over to my left and see Erasa melting into her seat. She never could get herself engaged in math class. I watch her humorously as she continues to slump, where I then catch sight of the new guy sitting next to her.

I don't know why. I can't help it, but something about Gohan makes me suspicious.

Then, it hits me. Of course… I didn't even deduce this before, but it never occurred to me how strange it was that he appeared so quickly while I was dealing with those men yesterday. Was he following me? How did he see that knife and act so quickly? The more I stare at him now, the more suspicious he seems. I'm beginning to think I need to keep an eye on him.

After a few classes go by, Erasa and I finally get a chance to talk. She says she has something important to tell me that had to do with the report she had me watch earlier this morning. So after our English teacher leaves I nudge her shoulder. She glances over and notices the small nod I give her, suggesting that we step outside the classroom for a moment. So Erasa gets out of her seat and walks out. I do too, and meanwhile I'm wondering what she could possibly know about this mystery fighter that I don't already. I am the one with the connections, after all.

The moment we step out of the classroom, Erasa flings her arms up in the air, bringing her hands down onto the top of her head. Her eyes widen and I watch her mouth drop a bit. "Videl!" she finally says. "I have to talk to you about that news report we saw earlier."

"What is it?" I ask.

"That big guy. He said the person who beat him up was a girl!" she says.

"And?" I egg her on to continue.

"Well, doesn't that mean anything to you?" she asks me, raising an eyebrow.

I already know that the "chick" that man was referring to was me. But I ask what she's trying to get at with this piece of information anyway.

"Competition!" she blurts out with her palms raised – as if I was the dim one here. "Don't you understand? There's another fighter out there trying to take your fame away! She's completely jealous of you, I'm sure of it."

I try hard to fight back the laugh that wants to escape my throat. Erasa can't be serious, can she? Although, I suppose I can't blame her. Only I would know that the girl the criminal mentioned was me.

"And I bet you that since that all happened so close to school, she's a student here, no doubt!" she continues.

And this is the point where I know I have to stop her mind from trailing any further. Generally I would keep to myself, but Erasa is an exception. If I were to share any information with anyone, it would be her.

"Erasa," I say, "that girl **is** a student here. She's me."

"Huh?" she raises her brow in surprise. "Why didn't you just say so, Videl? I guess that's no big surprise then." Her voice goes down an octave and she sounds disappointed.

"Except I'm not the one who beat up those guys, Erasa," I tell her.

She asks me what I mean, and she couldn't look any more dumbfounded. I explain to her what happened, or at least what I remember happening. How Gohan got in the way and ruined my chance to see who actually got a hold of those men.

"Wow, Gohan tried to save you? He sounds like a knight in shining armor!" Erasa giggles a little. "But all that aside, so there is someone else cleaning the streets then." I give her a nod, and then she takes a moment to think to herself, cradling her chin. Then her eyes light up and she says, "Maybe you should talk to Gohan and see if he saw anything yesterday. He was there, after all."

"I guess you're right," I reply. I was planning on talking to him after school anyway. How he managed to spot that knife has been boggling my mind.

The school day passes by, and I keep my eye open for Gohan once we're dismissed. Our history teacher stopped him from leaving as the bell rung to talk about some assignment, so now I'm waiting outside the classroom for him. A few minutes pass, and finally the door swings open and out comes Gohan.

"Where do you think you're going?" I say as I grab a hold of his arm. It startles him, and I see him jump in place. He looks down at me with frightened eyes, as if he was just caught hiding something.

It's not until he lets his tense shoulders relax does he let a small smile spread across his lips. "Hi, Videl. You scared me for a second!" he lets out a laugh in relief. "What's up?"

"We need to talk," I say.

We walk out of the school together without exchanging words. Every so often I glance up at Gohan and notice he looks nervous. Does he always carry himself like this or is it because he's actually nervous? I can't tell with this new kid.

Once we reach the school gates, I turn around and face him, putting my hands on my hips. I might as well put it out there and avoid beating around the bush with this. So I say, "Gohan. Explain yesterday to me."

He gives me another dumbfounded and nervous look, stuttering a little as he asks, "Y-yesterday? Heh, uh, wh-what do you mean?"

"How did you know that guy was holding a knife?" I demand. "How did you act so quickly and pull me out of the way? Were you following me?"

And then I swear, for a split second I thought I just saw Gohan slump his shoulders in relief.

Probably my eyes tricking me. He's in the hot seat with me now; I doubt he feels any kind of relief at all.

"Well?" I prod.

"I-I uh, I was just walking home and I just happened to pass by…" he meekly explains, "I saw those men and it looked like they were about to attack you, so I watched for a moment. Then I saw the knife…"

OK, I guess that makes sense. "But I still don't understand how you managed to leap in in the nick of time and pull me away. He was practically seconds from striking me," I point out.

Gohan waves his hands in front of him, gesturing that I'm wrong. A little too much denial there if you ask me. "I-it was all just a coincidence! Pure luck! I must have just acted out from instinct," he says.

His laugh is unsettling. But who am I to judge if he's telling the truth or not? I have nothing against him – he did try to save my life, after all.

I let it slide, and I continue on to ask him about something else pertaining to the incident. "Did those instincts of yours happen to let you see what happened to those guys?" I ask snidly.

He scratches his cheek and replies, "Well, from what I remember yesterday, we both turned the corner and those guys were gone. Right?"

I'm a little embarrassed that I asked him such a question. Of course, we were both present when we looked back and saw nobody there. He obviously wasn't the one who incapacitated those men, nor did he see who did. We seem to be on the same boat.

"Don't worry, Videl," Gohan says with a smile, prompting me to look back up at him. "I won't interfere like that again. I trust that you can handle yourself. You are a crime fighter after all, right?"

It takes a moment, but his words bring a smile to my face. How silly am I to suspect a decent guy like Gohan?

"Are you heading home now?" I ask.

"Yeah, I am," he answers.

"Why don't we walk together?" I offer. "The least I could do is show you around a little as you head home. Where do you live?"

"I… uh… um – well, I, uh, that is –" he stammers. Is he nervous to answer me? He can't possibly be **this** timid of a person, can he?

His demeanor makes me chuckle a little. I've never met anyone like this kid before, that's for sure. Such a nervous guy for someone who won't hesitate to throw himself in front of a thrusting knife.

I shake my head as I continue to giggle. "You don't have to be so nervous around me. I may be famous, but I'm just a normal high school student, just like you," I try to comfort him. Of course, I'm probably giving myself more credit than I should. Doubtful that I'm anywhere near normal, really. Gohan blushes a little as he laughs in response. "Why don't we just take a walk anyway?" I then say.

"S-sure," he agrees.

We walk down Orange Avenue, passing the alleyway where that incident happened without mumbling a word about it. I'm glad, because I'd rather not think or talk about it for a while; I feel my head might explode from the mass confusion going on. Gohan and I start the conversation slow. It's a little awkward at first since he's such a passive fellow, but I try my best to make him feel comfortable. We talk about high school, and eventually we're laughing alongside each other, talking about the lame teachers we have and how horrible their classes are.

It's strange. I've just met this guy yesterday and I feel pretty comfortable around him. I've had my doubts, but that's all in the dust now. There's no way a guy like Gohan would be the suspicious type. He's just timid, is all.

I jolt from my thoughts when Gohan stops dead in his tracks. I look up at him and notice he's staring to the left, so I lean forward a bit and try to catch sight of whatever he's looking at, but I don't see anything except a bank and a few mom and pop shops.

"What's up?" I ask as I glance from his face to the direction of his gaze.

"Uh, I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back, OK?" he says.

I say OK, and before I know it, he dashes down the strip of stores and turns a corner. I casually look around myself and find a public bench nearby, so I seat myself while I wait. And not a moment passes until I hear a blood curling scream. Make that two. I spring myself off the bench and instinctively run towards the screams. It sounds like it's coming from the bank, so I immediately make a B line for the front entrance. Fortunately, I'm quick to think before I decide to enter, and I lean myself again the brick wall adjacent to the glass doors. I take caution as I peer inside, and I'm angry to lay my eyes on the sight in front of me.

A bank robbery. I should have known. I see a handful of masked men scattered around inside the building, armed with various weapons. The tellers are nowhere to be seen – probably hiding under their desks. I then spot one of the masked men standing in front of one of the teller booths, and a young male worker is handing him wads of money. What an unlucky fellow; he should have hid like the others when he had the chance. But now is no time to be deliberating such things, so I immediately prep myself to take action. I scan the men thoroughly with my eyes: three are holding assault rifles, three others are holding glocks, and the man at the teller booth is pointing a shotgun at the young man.

I can tell this is going to be a shit show, but I can't help the adrenaline pumping inside of me. Finally, my chance to fight a bunch of bastards!

Just as I'm pushing the button on my communication watch to contact the police to bring back up, I hear a tumbling crash. I quickly whip my head and look back in, and I'm shocked beyond belief. Five of the masked men are lying in the middle of the floor in a heaped unconscious pile. The man at the teller's booth is still there, but the look on his masked face is indescribable. His eyes are so wide that even I can see them from here. Then the other remaining robber runs up and stands back to back with his comrade, both raising their firearms.

What the hell is going on? Don't tell me that the mystery fighter is already here!

I burst my way in through the entrance and scream at the two to freeze and drop their weapons, and to my surprise, they do. Their act makes me feel ten times more confident, until I realize their frightened faces aren't directed towards me. Suspicious, I turn around to see what they're so awestruck about, and am greeted by a large torso.

For some reason I feel my feet are frozen in place. I cannot move. This man in front of me – tall, muscular, blonde and… glowing…

…Is this the mystery fighter?

* * *

End, chapter 2.

A/N: I'm beginning to enjoy writing in first person – going through Videl's thought processes and all. I hope it was enjoyable to read, too!

Comments, criticisms and suggestions are always appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Catch Me I'm Dreaming**

Disclaimer: Do not own

* * *

He's staring right into my eyes and it's nerve-wracking.

There's no chance that this guy was able to knock out five guys in the blink of an eye. Is there? And why does he keep staring at me? Those eyes of his… they're unreal…

"Videl…"

What? Did he just say my name?

"S-st-stay back!" one of the robbers suddenly stutters, jolting me back to reality.

"Y-yeah, or else we'll blow your brains out!" the other threatens as he aims his shotgun.

I swing my head around to face the two goons, and before I can even frown at them, this new guy here pushes me aside.

He clears his throat and says, "You should go."

At least look at me when you talk! The nerve of this guy! I feel my anger boil; my patience has just run thin. Does he even know who he's talking to? As long as my assumptions are right, this is the guy who's been putting the police out of commission – including me! Like hell if I'm gonna let him steal the show this time.

So instead, I push him out of **my** way and make my way towards the two men. I hear the glowing guy say something to me, but I'm hardly paying attention to him to make it out. The robbers in front of me are readying their firearms, so I immediately duck and slide. As a few bullet rounds go off, I'm already tripping one of the culprits. He falls flat on his rear and his AK-47 is out of his reach. I hoist myself up on one foot and twist my torso around. Then I lunge forward towards the remaining robber and plant my hands on his shoulders, springing one knee forward and knocking his shotgun out from his hands. I'm still in mid-air, so I take that leg and swing it, connecting my boot to his jaw. Man that felt good.

I turn around to face the golden man and give him a boisterous grin, just to show him that I'm capable of anything he is. But to my surprise, he's smiling back at me. Is he mocking me? He's beginning to piss me off.

"Wow, you're quite the fighter," he says.

He makes me blush a little, but I fight it back. I cross my arms and give him another smug look. "Of course! What do you expect from the daughter of the World Champion?" I say. "I suppose you are too though, considering that gi you're wearing," I then add on as I scan his blue garb.

He's about to say something else, but I notice his expression turns cold. I look back and see the robber I tripped bolting for the door. Damn it, I was so caught up in trying to show off that I forgot to finish him off! The culprit's already pushing his way out the door and I suddenly hear a truck revving its engine outside. A masked man pops his head out the driver's side window and ushers the criminal to hop in. Their getaway truck? I can't let them get away!

I dash towards the entrance and push my way out the door. It takes me a moment to adjust my eyes to the bright sunlight, but when I do, I freeze. Two men are leaning out of the truck with their assault rifles pointed straight at me.

I can't think… I can't think! I'm done for, aren't I? I'm so god damn stupid.

The sound of bullets ring endlessly in my ears.

The burden on my body lessens. I feel light, light as a feather. My arms and legs feel free; my hands and feet are weightless. The wind feels so nice against my skin… wait, the wind?

I open my eyes… and I'm suddenly looking at an aerial view of the bank! I'm dead, aren't I? That's the only possible explanation. But I don't **feel** dead… what is going on?

Suddenly, something cinches my waist, so I look down. A pair of arms. Rather, glowing arms?

"Are you OK?"

I try to turn my head around as much as I can, and I get a glimpse of golden spikey hair. There's no way. There's no way this is happening! How are we standing here in mid-air? How did he manage to grab me from within the building and bring me up here in seconds? What is going on! I must be going mad.

Looking down, it seems that the men who were in the truck, along with the escaped robber, were all somehow incapacitated. Did **he** do this too?

I suddenly feel this nauseating churn in my stomach, and realize it's because we're descending to the ground. Once my feet touch the sidewalk, I pull away from the man's grip and face him. I want to say something, but I don't know what. There are so many questions popping up in my mind, but none will escape my lips.

Instead, I find myself telling him, "Thank you."

He looks at me for a moment, then smiles. "Don't sweat it," he replies. He begins to turn around, and I get the feeling he's about to leave.

"Wh-what's your name?" I ask, trying to delay him.

He halts himself. I can tell there's some uneasy contemplation going on, so now I'm wondering if it was even worth asking him. He then brings a finger up to his lips as if he were telling me to stay quiet, and smiles. His eyes are piercing – a harsh stare for such a beautiful sea-like color, yet those same eyes are full of so much warmth. As I stay lost in his gaze, he suddenly pushes off the ground and soars into the air.

I pinch my own arm, and the feel of my nails digging into my skin really smarts. This isn't a dream, is it? I think I need to lie down.

The sound of sirens jars me, so I look around. Police cars are pulling up to the bank from left and right, their songs of justice blaring. They're late if you ask me, but I suppose I can't blame them. The speed of that golden-haired man was surreal. I see Chief Loo step out of his marked car, so I walk over and greet him. He asks me what's going on, and he's more or less baffled at the sight of all of the unconscious bodies lying around. Nine of them total. So I take the time to explain to him what happened.

After mentioning the glowing guy, the chief takes a deep interest in my recollection. I'm not surprised; he's the guy who brought the police force out of commission, after all. However, I make sure to withhold the fact that this man knew my name. That, in and of itself is a mystery I'm going to have to figure out later.

"You know, a few of the culprits that we captured after this mystery man knocked 'em around did say they saw a glowing man… but I thought they were just pulling my leg. Now you're telling me he's glowing too? I have no choice but to believe it now," he says as he scratches his head.

"Doubt they said anything about him flying," I scoff.

The chief gives me a funny look as he cocks an eyebrow at me. "Flying?" he asks skeptically. I want to explain, but I'm beginning to realize how crazy I must sound. Who on Earth would believe that someone flew? I doubt I would, if I didn't see it for myself.

So I change the subject. "I'm going to take off. Your team can take care of the rest, right?"

He gives me a befuddled nod, and I take my leave. Hopping in my jetcopter, the only thing on my mind is to reach my bed and take a nap. It's only five o'clock and I'm already spent.

…There's a knock on my bedroom door, and something is pulling me back from opening it. It feels like quicksand under my feet, and I'm trudging forward as hard as I can. But I'm going nowhere. Everything turns dark. The door is so close; its golden handle is inches away from my fingers, yet miles away from the rest of my body. I need to open it. I must! If I don't, **it** will get me. I have to save myself… I have to open this damn door!

Then suddenly, I slip. I plant my hands down to push myself back up, but I can't. It's as if my body is fusing to the pitch black hole beneath me. I'm sinking and there's no hope in reaching for safety now. Until **he** comes.

**He** is here now. He reaches down and wraps his arms around me from behind, pulling me from sinking into the wretched pit of oblivion. He frees my arms and legs, he frees my torso. He continues to pull me, farther and farther away from the dark and dank chamber that was once my bedroom. A bright light falls upon us, and now I can see clearly. The light beckons me to come forth, but the pair of arms is holding me back. I'm curious to know who's holding me, but my body won't allow me to turn around. Instead, I continue to stare at the light shown above me, until I see a silhouette. As the silhouette approaches, the light behind it diminishes. Then a new light forms, but it materializes from the figure itself. A warm, golden aura.

And I awaken.

I check my watch and it's four in the morning. That's what I get for falling asleep so early in the evening, I suppose. I rub my eyes gently and readjust myself in my bed, my tummy flat on the mattress. As I breathe in and out of my pillow, I'm recollecting the dream I just had. It was one of **those** dreams again, but it certainly felt different this time. I swear I remember that glowing, golden crime fighter was the one holding me around the waist… but for some reason that sounds off. I can't remember anymore; it's lost to me now. A shame how quickly dreams can be forgotten.

It's morning and I'm rushing to get to school. Somehow I overslept – must've been from waking up in the middle of the night. I get to my first class a few minutes late, but the teacher pays no mind to my apology, as usual. I look over at Sharpner, then Erasa, and they both gesture to me hello. Then I see Gohan, and then I suddenly remember that I ditched him completely yesterday! Oh man, now I feel pretty lousy. Hopefully he'll understand. I was fighting for justice, after all.

So I decide to write him a note.

_Sorry about running off yesterday. I had to take care of some business. Forgive me? -Videl_

I fold it up and pass it behind Erasa, nudging Gohan with the piece of paper. He looks over with the corner of his eye, noticing the note and takes it. A minute passes and I feel Gohan poking me with the note. I take it and unfold it, keeping it low behind my desk.

_Don't worry about it. Let me guess – the bank robbery? -Gohan_

Guess he knows. I look over and meet eyes with Gohan, and give him a quick nod to confirm his assumption. He then takes out a piece of paper and begin to scribble another note, then hands it over to me.

_I'm glad you're safe._

Heat suddenly rushes to my cheeks. Why do I feel so flustered all of a sudden? His words are so comforting for some reason, almost as comforting as his smile. I can't help myself from smiling back, but I quickly turn my attention back to the front of the class to avoid the contagion.

As I sit here in class, attempting to stay focused on today's lecture, I can't get my mind off of that golden fighter. It's all that's consuming my mind, and I think I'm about to go crazy from trying to decipher all that had happened yesterday. The fact that this man knew my name is what's most frustrating. Is he someone I know? I don't recognize anyone with that kind of hair and eyes though. Although, I could be thinking too much into it; my name is famous, I suppose. It's just odd how he looked at me – as if he and I knew each other. As if he feared that I would recognize him.

I wish he had told me his name.

I guess there's only one way to find out – through him. However, how I'm going to be able to track him, I have no idea. There's absolutely no information on this guy. The only hope I have is to have another run-in with him again like yesterday. Crossing my fingers that it happens sooner than later.

"So did you guys hear?" the voice of one of my classmates shoots me back to reality. I look around and I realize class had ended. "There's a new crime fighter in town!" the boy sitting in the seat in front of me says.

"Yeah, I hear he's called the Glowing Boy, or something," another chimes in.

"I heard he's called Golden Justice," someone else counters.

"Either way, he's supposedly an incredible fighter!" the boy points out. "I heard he can beat up a dozen guys in seconds – maybe even less!"

"A nameless fighter, huh?" Sharpner scoffs. "You sure these rumors are true? You guys don't even know his alias. And who on Earth would be able to beat a dozen men within seconds? Not even Videl's dad would be capable of doing that."

"It's true," I butt in. "Maybe not a dozen, but I was there."

My classmates all look at me with a stunned expression. "You were where?" Sharpner asks.

"I saw him yesterday. Gohan and I were walking together after school, and there was a bank robbery going on. That's when I saw this… glowing guy. He beat up eight out of the nine culprits and I didn't see him connect a punch once." I explain.

"He's that fast? Wow!" someone awes.

"Wait, Gohan was with you?" Erasa asks as she turns her head to him.

Gohan stammers and waves his hands around in denial. "N-no, I wasn't! W-well, I was, but I, uh, I had to use the restroom and took off before it all happened."

"Gohan left right before the golden mystery fighter showed up? Hah, imagine if Gohan were him!" the boy sitting in front of me guffaws. A few others join him with a chuckle.

"I hardly see your logic," I reply cynically. "This guy's got golden hair. Gohan's hair isn't anywhere near golden, let alone blond or even brunette."

He cocks an eyebrow at me. "Gee, it was just a joke, Videl,"

"Yeah, well, I don't know about you, but I plan on finding out who this glowing man really is," I say sternly. "And Gohan's not on the list, sorry to burst your bubble."

Gohan's beat red in the face and begins to force out nervous laughs. I didn't think he'd be so embarrassed. I suppose he's not the type to enjoy the spotlight.

"Yeah, but what about the guys at the Cell Games, remember?" Erasa says. "Those guys could change their hair color!"

"First of all, that was just a silly magic trick. People can't really do that - or so my dad says. Guys, there's no way that he's the new crime fighter. Right, Gohan?" I turn to him and say. I know they're all just joking around, but I'm beginning to feel bad that he's getting all this unwanted attention.

"R-right…!" he concurs.

"Way to ruin the fun, Videl," Erasa pouts. She then turns her lips into a coy smile. "You seem a little protective over Gohan. Any reason why, hmm?" She begins to poke me teasingly.

"Don't be stupid, Erasa!" I immediately counter after she winks. My face is turning red, I just know it. And I'm having a hard time looking at Gohan now, thanks to her. But I manage, and I swear I just got a glimpse of his beat red face too.

Our history teacher walks in and I let out a sigh of relief that the next class is starting. Saved from embarrassment; and that goes for Gohan too.

Great. Now Erasa thinks I have a crush on the new kid. That's hardly the truth! Wasn't she the one who was interested in him at first? Gohan's just easily likeable. And since he's so timid, it's almost like I **have** to stick up for him. Not like I'm making excuses right now…

…Oh Kami. Am I listening to myself? I'm beginning to sound like those twerpy teens in denial. I don't hold any feelings for Gohan, I don't! He's just a friend – a new friend. And that's that.

Besides, I have more important things to concern myself with. Golden Boy. Er, Glowing Justice? Whatever they're calling him now. I need to find a way to entrap him. His identity is driving me up a wall! And furthermore… I just can't seem to get the image of his eyes out of my head. Those teal irises have been haunting me ever since. Why do they look so familiar, yet so foreign to me?

And then it hits me. Yes, Erasa was the one who mentioned it, wasn't it? She's finally good for something! Those men at the Cell Games back then. Whether it was a trick or not, their hair, their eyes… that golden aura! There's no doubt about it – he's got to be.

…He's one of them!

* * *

End, chapter 3.

A/N: Revelation!

A short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed! Comments, criticisms, and suggestions are always appreciated. :)


End file.
